The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, known by the cultivar name Inca Koya, originiated by the inventor Michael Neuroth from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program on Lummi Island, Wash., U.S.A., in August 1990. The female parent being the Brazilian specie A. caryophyllae and the male pollen parent being of unknown parentage but of select quality.
The new cultivar was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by Michael Neuroth on Jul. 30, 1991 in a controlled environment on Lummi Island, Wash.
The first asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was done by rhizome divisions taken from the initial selection on Nov. 29, 1991 in a controlled environment on Lummi Island by Michael Neuroth. Examination of plants reproduced by the above rhizome division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed and claimed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with changes in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown on Lummi Island under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of the new cultivar which together distinguish this Alstroemeria as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium flowers with the outer perigon petals being rose-pink and the inner perigon petals being cream white tipped in rose-pink.
2. Streaking appears on the upper surface of the inner perigon petals, with streaks being dark brown and increasing in thickness towards the outer ends of these inner petals.
3. Long or short stems depending on temperature and light intensity.
4. Long flowering season.
5. Fragrant flowers.